Mi Feliz Año Nuevo
by Dulcechiiel
Summary: —¿Qué día es hoy?, ¿31 de Diciembre?, había solo una cosa que Kagome quería lograr para fin de año, pero no puede recordarlo. Desesperada, atraviesa la ciudad en busca de aquello que necesita rescatar. En medio de fuegos artificiales Kagome empieza el año con el mejor regalo de todos, el Amor. UA


**_¿Un fin de año mágico?, Todos podemos tenerlo, no importa si no es como Kagome, vivan intensamente hoy, mañana... y los 365 días del año, pues la magia, está en nosotros._**

–

–

 **Mi Feliz Año Nuevo**

–

–

Se removió con violencia, incómoda por la posición. Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz del día y cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el jardín de su casa, ahí tirada, en el césped.

Se incorporó de a poco tratando de entender por qué estaba ahí, además tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿Se había caído desde alguna parte? Unos ruidos dentro de la casa le alertaron, y sin saber por qué empezó a caminar rápidamente alejándose de su casa.

 _¿Que tenía que hacer hoy?_

Una naciente inquietud fue apoderándose de sus pensamientos. Se reconoció desorientada. Pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de peinarlo, al tiempo en que se acercaba a la calle. Observó a una señora pasar y sin dudar se acercó.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

La mujer le miró desentendida. — ¿Eh?

—Hoy...

— ¿Cómo dice?

La jovencita de cabellos negros arrugó un poco las cejas. —El día,...

Descartó a esa señora y se dirigió a un hombre que paseaba por ahí. —¿Usted puede decirme la fecha? Por favor...

—¿De qué hablas niña?, ¿te sientes bien?

–Ugh, sólo quiero saber qué día es hoy.

 _Yo... Tenía algo que hacer..._

La poca respuesta le impacientó, giró su rostro a varios lados tratando de ubicarse, ¿por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué necesitaba saber qué día era? Suspiró algo agotada y se dirigió a donde estaban más locales comerciales, había mucha gente, todos se veían agitados, algo ocupaba sus pensamientos y les hacía ir de prisa por las calles. Y ella también **tenía** algo que hacer, de eso ya estaba segura.

¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Era tan importante?

Un gran anuncio llamó su atención. "Se les desea un próspero Año"

Una voz le llamó.

—Señorita, pase adelante si desea hacer las mejores compras de último minuto para año nuevo.

La pelinegra pestañeó procesando la oferta.

 _Último minuto... Año nuevo._

Sin dudar se precipitó a la vendedora, tal vez demasiado. —¿Hoy es 31 de Diciembre?

—Claro, amiga. —no supo por qué pero su respuesta le alteró. —Que no la tome el año nuevo sin sus compras... Venga, pase por...

Se alejó ahora con mayor prisa, era tan complicado tener prisa pero no saber por qué; trató de pensar por qué ahora que sabía la fecha sentía más ansiedad por llevar a cabo algo que no recordaba que era. ¿Acaso era una compra? No, se dijo, era mucho mucho más **importante** que eso... Cielos... Sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la plaza, y tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se puso las manos en las mejillas...

 _Año Nuevo...Fin de Año..._

Esa era la fecha que resonaba en su cabeza, si tan solo pudiera acordarse de qué era lo que tenía que hacer... ¿A qué estaría relacionado? Siguió sumergida en sus cavilaciones por unos minutos.

Un sonido cercano la sobresaltó. Volteó para ver de donde provenía, y seguía sonando... Eran ladridos, su vista llegó hasta un joven que acariciaba a un perro que jugueteaba entre sus piernas.

Observó al animal atentamente. El canino dio un salto para ponerse en dos patas y volvió a ladrar, y el ruido volvió a hacer eco en su mente una y otra vez. Un ladrido... Un aullido de dolor... Un chillido ahogado.

 _¡Eso era! Se puso de pie de un salto._

Echó una última mirada al hombre y a su mascota, y salió apresuradamente de la plaza.

Buscó con la vista a un taxi, un autobús, lo que le sirviera...

¿A dónde debía llegar? No lo sabía todavía completamente, pero empezaba a llegar a sus memorias... Ya estaba recordando el lugar al que debía ir y por qué.

—Tengo que darme prisa...

Eso era a las afueras de la ciudad... Ugh... ¿Por qué no lo adivinó antes?

Se tocó los bolsillos y corroboró que, efectivamente, allí tenía varios billetes que le servirían de pasaje y demás. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó y mientras iba en el camino, forzó su mente a recolectar los suficientes recuerdos.

La vista de la ventana del auto le ayudó bastante, parecía que esa imagen la había visualizado muchas veces. Muchos arbustos rodeaban la vía, y cuando empezaba a reconocer que se acercaban, se preocupó de si no era demasiado tarde, le había tomado horas el camino.

El auto se detuvo, ella canceló y se bajó con apremio, la zona era algo solitaria, cualquiera pasaría de largo sin detenerse a investigar, pero esa no había sido sin lugar a dudas su acción.

Llegó a las ya casi ruinas de un pequeño puente, ya el sol estaba descendiendo en las lejanías. Rodeó la estructura para llegar a la parte baja y se adentró en él. _Peligroso_ , sin duda, un lugar bastante alejado y solitario... O solitario al menos de personas, podrían haber criaturas ahí de otro tipo, y todos lo sabían.

 _Pero nada mas ella conocía a quien debía estar allí._

— ¿Amigo?

Caminó unos pasos más, —Amigo, ¿estás aquí?

Sus gritos resonaron varias veces sin respuesta alguna... Solo sus pasos y una gotera a lo lejos se escuchaban. No podía ser que estuviera sola... No podía ser...

— ¿Sesshomaru?

Igual que la vez anterior... Sin contestación.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo húmedo, ya estaba sumamente angustiada... El lugar no era muy grande, no podía haber ido lejos. Pero si se internó en el bosque...

—Llegué tarde...

Sus ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas temiendo lo peor. Y en menos de unos segundos ya estaba lagrimeando... Porque era tardísimo... Se había demorado mucho en venir y prometió que llegaría temprano. Desde hace meses atrás que acudía a ese lugar a visitar a un pequeño gran perro herido al que ella había ayudado... Quería salvarlo y que definitivamente volviera a vivir normal.

Pero ahora... Ya no estaba.

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de sus manos haciéndose a la idea de que había fracasado una vez más.

Un par de pasos a sus espaldas se dejaron escuchar a propósito. —Kagome.

La aludida reaccionó con susto y se dio la vuelta hacia la voz. Los gestos sorprendidos de sus ojos y de su boca permanecieron en su semblante durante momentos de los que ella no pudo articular nada.

Frente a ella estaba un... Joven. Un hombre que la veía fijamente y que... La había llamado.

— ¿Q-quién es usted? ¿Y por qué me llamó por mi nombre? —exclamó mientras retrocedió unos pasos. Sus ojos brillosos temblaban.

No recibió respuesta alguna, en su lugar, él permaneció mirándola...como reconociéndola. Era muy alto... Tenía el cabello plateado y definitivamente ella no lo conocía.

—No se acerque, ¿me escuchó...? —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie insegura, él se había atrevido a dar un par de pasos más.

—Hump, dejame explicarte.

Kagome se sintió cautivada por su voz aterciopelada, no parecía con malas intenciones, ademas la había nombrado. Pero ese no era un lugar para charlar... No. Si ella había venido ahí para...

— ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

Por primera vez, se fijó en las ropas del hombre... Tenía puesto un Kimono Tradicional de color blanco, simple, sin bordados ni color. Pero en su hombro derecho reposaba una... Una enorme... Le pareció reconocer la contextura de esa gran estola que traía, y el corazón se le detuvo por instantes. Ese pelaje blanco...

— ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? —cuestionó recuperando el temor. Señaló con su dedo índice al sitio donde estaba la llamativa maraña.

No hizo falta señalarle, pues rápidamente él llevó su mirada inmutable hacia donde estaba. Al principio él no captó la pregunta implícita hecha por ella, pero luego, estrujó levemente su mirada, pero no dijo nada. Ella le observó levantar la mano para posarla encima de aquel pelaje claro. Y sintió rabia.

Entonces ese pelaje pertenecia a...

— ¿Es de él, no es cierto? Malvado, ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Ells tenía el entrecejo fruncido por el enojo.

—No sabes lo que dices. —habló él, quería acercarse para mostrarle, pero ella en medio del temblor de su cuerpo, ya sea por miedo o enojo, se alejaba lentamente.

— ¡No digas nada!... —ahora estaba llorando. —No te me acerques... ¡Voy a gri...!

—Kagome, soy yo.

La sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas para detener acertadamente su huida. Ella se quedó pasmada ante el agarre, y no captó a la primera lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué?

Miró por primera vez de cerca sus ojos, eran amarillos... No, dorados. _Esa mirada..._

—Soy Sesshomaru.

Las manos femeninas descendieron lentamente luego de momentos, mientras ella asimilaba lo que le acababan de decir. Era un hallazgo difícil del creer, ella hablaba de un perro que rescató hacía ya mucho tiempo, y este que tenía en frente era un hombre. Bueno... Si se detenía en su apariencia... No parecía una persona normal. Ese cabello tan fino que estaba por debajo de sus anchos hombros, y además sus ojos brillantes, iba vestido de forma extraña.

Parpadeó lista para hablar. —Pero ¿cómo?... Es decir, no puede ser, tú eres un...

Él cerró los ojos, y soltó sus manos, vaya que pensó que sería más sencillo.

* * *

El cielo estaba mucho más estrellado esa noche. La pelinegra nunca pensó que ese día terminaría ahí y así... Es decir, ya había pensado que probablemente no regresaría a la que había sido su casa, pero tampoco pensó que estaría tan alejada de la ciudad, miró a su lado. Todavía no salía de su asombro.

Jugueteó con sus manos, inquieta.

—Entonces, ¿dices que una bruja utilizó alguna clase de magia oscura para poner un hechizo en ti y transformarte durante todo este tiempo?

El ambarino asintió apenas. Ella no se pudo contener de preguntar… —¿Por qué hizo algo tan despiadado?

—Mi padre se lo pidió.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, ¿qué clase de padre haría eso?, quiso preguntar, pero por alguna razón se sentía algo cohibida en su presencia. Agradeció eso, pues minimizó su posible imprudencia. Tal vez ese joven estaba dolido por eso… Quizá… —¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

Su pregunta fue apenas audible, pero él la escuchó.

—Deseaba enseñarme una lección.

Lo miró y comprendió que no había rencor en sus ojos, eso le impresionó y despertó en ella gran admiración. Sonrió sin querer. —Entiendo… Así que lograste aprender aquello que tu padre quería que supieras.

El joven de cabellos de plata inclinó su rostro para verla, ella bajó la cabeza, procesando tal vez la información.

 _Aún no sabía lo valiosa que fue su ayuda para librarlo de aquella difícil prueba. El fin de su agonía se lo debía a ella._

—No sabes lo mucho que me preocupé al llegar y no encontrarte… Pensé lo peor. —unos instantes después lo observó exaltada. —E-es decir, todo este tiempo pensé que gracias a ti mi vida tenía un poco más de sentido, porque estaba ayudándote a mejorar. Deseo ser médico, pero hasta ahora eso parecía no tener sentido. Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada malo.

Le ofreció una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero algo fue diferente, en su interior algo se removió, oprimiéndole. ¿No estaba del todo feliz?, _Oh… no_ , lo sabía, el pensamiento de que ya todo había acabado le llegó como un pequeño latigazo. A lo mejor no todo había salido tal y como lo esperaba después de todo.

—Kagome.

La aludida no escuchó. De pronto se había sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Él achicó un poco sus ojos, analizándola. Y movió un poco la estola que tenía en su hombro, la pelinegra dio un pequeño brinco al sentir que algo peludo caía a su lado.

— ¿Sí?

– ¿Sabes cómo te hiciste ese golpe en la cabeza?

Ella pestañeó confundida, llevó una mano a su cabeza y acarició la zona. Recordó la molestia que tenía temprano. La había olvidado por completo.

—Creo que no. Esta mañana no podía recordar muchas cosas. Pero no debe ser nada grave...

Una mano blanca y ligera se situó sobre la suya, en su cabeza.

La azabache se sonrojó, y su corazón latió rápidamente... Esa sensación no le pareció ajena, ¿había sentido eso antes?

 _Muchas veces... Si tan solo..._

—Fuiste arrojada de un segundo piso.

Una vez más, las palabras se tardaron en llegar hasta ella, ensimismada como estaba, en aquella emoción. Lo vio extrañada. — ¿Arrojada?... ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo estuve ahí.

Ella no entendió nada, se removió de su lugar, y él leyó sus deseos de levantarse y alejarse. La estola junto a ella se movió una vez más, rodeándola, y la mano que el ambarino tenía sobre su cabeza viajo hasta la parte trasera de esta.

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par al sentir los labios masculinos sobre los suyos.

 _¿Me besó?_

Una parálisis se apoderó de su cuerpo, una que solo se acrecentó cuando sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los dorados.

Fue más rápido el calor en su cara, pues llegó primero que lo que ocurrió después. Unas imágenes acudieron a su mente, tras cerrar sus ojos pudo transportar su conciencia a un lugar lejano, era su casa. Imagen tras otra le mostró aquella escena en la que ella fue arrojada por su cruel padrastro desde su habitación.

Contra sus labios, el ambarino sintió el cuerpo femenino tensarse ante el impacto de aquellas imágenes. Pero él le impidió apartarse y otras nuevas imágenes acudieron a la chica, aquellos días en que cuidaba de aquella criatura herida bajo el viejo puente. Se escapaba de casa para llevarle medicinas y alimentos. Solo que esta vez...

La criatura no era un majestuoso perro blanco, sino una persona. Él, Sesshomaru hombre.

Aquello era simplemente nuevo para Kagome, ante ella siempre estuvo junto a un canino indefenso, ello le permitió no precisar de distancia, en ningún sentido. Pero ahora veía que todo el tiempo realmente compartió con el joven de los cabellos plateados, había llegado a acariciarlo tantas veces, casi dormía junto a él acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Una imagen en particular tuvo énfasis en aquella película. La vez que agachó su rostro y pegó su frente con la masculina.

Sintió su corazón casi estallar en su pecho de la vergüenza. Tantas veces se había complacido en conectar sus miradas plácidamente y sin reparo de nada.

Normalizó su respiración para cuando comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, él había dejado de besarla y la imagen que aparentemente había desaparecido, volvió a ella pero desde otro ángulo.

Estaban aún a centímetros de distancia, ella apenada se colocó la mano sobre la boca.

—Esos... ¿son tus recuerdos?

Ella bajó la mano para que su voz, débil, fuera escuchada por él.

—También te pertenecen.

Eran hermosos, sí, pero la pelinegra no podía evitar que su cara se cubriera de carmín con aquellas declaraciones. No tenía por qué estar así después de tanto tiempo... De alguna manera. Entonces otra vez le prestó atención a los latidos veloces de su corazón, ahora recordaba de dónde los había vivido.

De alguna forma... Cuando estaba con Sesshomaru, su corazón se aceleraba sin importar que fuera de otra especie. O es que...

—Fueron tus cuidados los que rompieron aquel hechizo.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

El ambarino respiró hondo antes de hablar. Tantos meses de silencio, ahora se le estaban viniendo encima.

—Mi padre decía que, yo debía compartir el sentimiento más poderoso de todos. Solo así comenzaría a vivir.

Kagome procesó sus palabras. El sentimiento más poderoso... Tenía que compartir el...

—A-amor...

Él asintió.

Y no fue sino hasta varios segundos después que se dio cuenta de que aquello era más bien una confesión.

Tuvo que apartar sus ojos para asimilarlo, no podía parar de sonreír, ¿qué era eso?, ¿estaba feliz ahora?, un movimiento a su lado le hizo mirarlo. El joven se había puesto de pie. Ella se disponia a levantarse, pero el resplandor de unas luces en el cielo llamaron la atención de ambos.

Gigantescos fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo.

 _Media noche... Año nuevo._

Volteó verlo ya de pie.

— ¿Tienes que irte? —habló, bajo.

—Debo estar con mi padre.

Algo se contrajo punzante en su interior. Su pecho pareció desinflarse, así que se iba. Aquella emoción la abandonó al caer en cuenta de que no volvería a verlo. Unió sus manos con fuerza. ¿Por qué se sentía cada vez peor?, él ya estaba bien y fuera de peligro. ¿Por qué estaba ansiosa de algo más?

 _—Amor..._

¿Acaso ella también...?

Se llevó una mano al pecho, ahora expectante. Quiso verlo otra vez, necesitaba saber si...

—Sesshomaru.

Él seguía ahí, de pie.

—Kagome, tú... ¿vendrías conmigo?

La respiración de ella se detuvo, y un nuevo fuego artificial resplandeció en el firmamento.

Ella sonrió y corrió para abrazarlo.

Cuando se separó, una lágrima cristalina se deslizaba por su mejilla. Él la limpió en una caricia, y lo supo. No la amaba...

 _Se amaban._

Y una corriente de aire los rodeó, ambos se elevaron al cielo, ahí, donde un padre orgulloso los esperaba ansiosamente.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, hijos.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Wooa... Año Nuevo ya...**_

 **Feliz Año :3**

 **He aquí mi pequeño obsequio, es un diamante en bruto aún xD ... Es decir, no le he hecho correcciones así que, disculpen uno que otro error que se me haya pasado.**

 **Gracias a Todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer...**

 **Cariños :3**

 **—Dulcechiiel**


End file.
